


Your Text

by FeliciaParker



Series: Penny Parker [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Flustered Peter Parker, Genius Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Romeo and Juliet References, Strangers to Lovers, This is a cute ship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaParker/pseuds/FeliciaParker
Summary: When Penny is left alone at the convention, Harry is more than happy to distract her.Or...The one where Tony regrets leaving his psuedo-daughter alone. You cant trust boys these days...Me and my friend have a weird habit of naming our stories after songs that fit them. She gets inspiration from songs, while I just so happen to later on hear a song that fits a story I'm already in the process of writing.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821334
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	Your Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miola014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/gifts).



> Sup😎
> 
> My friend loves fem!Peter and ships him(her) with different characters, but is too wrecked to write these herself, so I called dibs. She also gets flustered with writing explicit things so I have to step in to aid with some of her current writings and also am planning to write some more fem!Peter stuff soon. Some things will have explicit content, and some will need trigger warnings, but this is one of those nice stories y'all love to read as you cozy into a fluffy blanket.
> 
> Don't like it don't read it. But read the tags and rating if you aren't into it. Don't be the jerk who reads stuff they hate and write a mean comment because that's just rude to the author and their readers who might enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the rant.

How could two people fall in love so quickly and decide to throw everything to the wind?

Penny hadn't ever cared to read Romeo and Juliet, but it was the first book she grabbed off the shelf before sitting down and allowing Pepper to play with her hair for the following hour. She had barely paid the story any mind when they listened to the audio book in her freshman year, but she could give the basic timeline of it and a detailed enough description from the movie portrayals. Simply enough, neither the book or the movies did the main characters any justice. To Penny, the tale sucked either way.

From what she got from the way Romeo and Juliet met; Romeo was a dick with a “woe is me” attitude despite his overinflated ego, Juliet was  _ way _ too horny for a thirteen year old to be towards a man suspected to be a legal adult, and both were just plain insane and out of their minds.

Who the hell kisses someone they met not five minutes ago?!

By the time she finished with Act 2, having been thoroughly annoyed and rather disgusted, Pepper had finished pulling her hair up into an updo, with red, white, and gold, outlining her dark brown curls by flowers and metal butterflies. The older woman squealed in delight over the success of taming her wild hair, and helped her into her red tea length dress. It had a puffed out skirt and exposed her shoulders and neck. Penny could recall hearing part of the small argument between Mr. Stark and Pepper, with Tony going off on him not wanting anyone to stare at his kid. He became almost livid when he realised the dress gave her a bare back.

However, Pepper won the argument in the end, as per usual.

So now here Penny and Tony were, sitting at a fancy table with fancy decor surrounding them all around the room, which was filled to the brim with investors and other well known people(who were well known among each other as Penny had never seen them before). Mr. Stark had worn an all black suit, matching with her enough by simply wearing a red tie of the exact shade as her dress.

When they had arrived with her linked to his arm, she had squeezed to his offered limb to try and keep herself from cringing at all the shouting of the paparazzi. Seeing as this was her first debut into the world as his mentee, she would expect her picture all over the internet by morning. Pepper had warned and prepared her for the scandalous articles that might appear in the week following, assuring her they would be taken care of despite being unavoidable. It was the internet, so they couldn’t stop anyone from going on and posting about her being a love child, or a sugar-baby. She was just glad for Tony and Pepper assuring her she'd have their aid through the coming crossfire.

As the two sat alone at their table, Penny was relieved for the break. Despite how often she went running and swinging around the city, she couldn’t stand still in heels too long before having to discreetly lean back against Tony for support. Her heels were in fact a joke though, as they were gold sandals with the strap being a spider upon closer inspection. Pepper had rolled her eyes at them, while Tony had laughed wildly alongside Penny(though that was after he called them a hazard due to her already being clumsy).

Their first thirty minutes in the large convention center had been spent with Tony introducing her to anyone who wanted her to meet, and then walking away from anyone he didn’t want her knowing existed. She had been more than happy to join him in ignoring Justin Hammer’s call for them to come and talk.

Tony stretched his arms before him and huffed, “Thank god they finally started. Now people don’t have the excuse to walk up to us and ask us things. Hmm… on second thought, I’m not sure if I would have preferred that to listening to the speakers or not. It’s like these people have never seen a microphone before. Do they not realise we can hear them, or are they just trying to bust our eardrums? And everything they say is boring as it is, so they might as well call it quits.”

Penny giggled as she patted down the poofed out skirt to no avail, just burying her hands in the soft layers. "You say it as if you aren't one of the main speakers, Mr. Stark. This deal won't go our way that well if you continue to disregard it uncaringly, you know?"

"Kid, I'm a multi-billionaire; who cares if this single deal goes on? Honestly, for once I'm feeling charitable enough to give other companies a fighting chance, simply so we can bail on this whole thing. Can’t we sell this thing some other time? What do you say kid- Pepper doesn't have to know? You can keep wearing the dress when we ditch to go watch some sci-fi at the theatre?"

It was a tempting offer, which is exactly why Tony made it. He truly hated giving presentations to rich people, and she couldn't help but grin when she reminded him that Pepper was all-knowing and would learn they ditched before they entered his car.

Tony hummed in thought at her argument, "True… Happy drove us here and would snitch us out before even thinking to comply. Maybe we can walk it to the theatre and make it back here in time to meet Happy. We should bail before they call me on though any minute here.”

Of course, this is the moment the spotlight beamed onto him as he was called to the stage. He groaned and flashed a red-carpet smile as he stood up, leaning towards her and hushedly begging for her to get him out of this. Her answer was to simply smile and clap loudly for him along with everyone else. For her betrayal, she knew he would try to have her aunt ground her for a week, but it was worth it to act like a little shit towards her mentor.

She listened and halfheartedly paid attention to his speech, not truly invested in it as she herself had helped write a good portion of it. That was one of the main reasons he had chosen her as his plus one; it was  _ their _ project he was selling.

When they had started the whole idea, they had merely been looking at new web formula, and she had been trying to convince him that no, she didn't need to have webs that didn't dissolve at all, she wanted the police to be able to collect the thugs she so nicely tied up for them. Instead, they had started a short yet meaningful argument of what good the permanent webbing could help with, resulting in their creating a cement like property that would harden and hold fast but be able to be moved for better hold, aiding in quick temporary fixes to damages in structures, mechanics, and more.

Their next step was finishing her webbing that would work to help bandage and aid the normal human body in the healing process.

As she basically tuned out his fake cheeriness, she took a few seconds longer than needed to notice that someone had taken a seat on the vacant chair to her right. "You must be Penelope, correct?"

It was a boy- well, a young man she should say. He was obviously young like herself, but there was a maturity to him that most teenage boys could only pretend to have. He was handsome as well, so that also garnered him the title of a man. He smiled charmingly to her, his lips tilted into a playful yet gentle smirk, not too cocky and yet showing confidence.

"Penny," she replied, offering a shy smile, wondering how he could know her. Then, she recalled that Mr. Stark had very explicitly placed her name before his on the slot for their project, and had even announced her name first for the creation of the chemical formula. Seeing as she had joined him here and she obviously wasn't his wife/CEO, it was safe for others to presume she was Penelope.

He offered her a hand to shake, "Harry. So if I'm hearing correctly, you're Stark's personal intern?"

She nodded, dropping her hand into his own, only to find he had wanted to kiss the back of it rather than shake it. She could feel the curve of his lips as he zealously pressed her knuckles to them, and a blush softly heated her cheeks at the gesture. "Y-yeah…"

Harry grinned, as he allowed her to slip her hand back and into her lap, pointing towards Tony rather amusedly. "And the part where he called you his pseudo daughter?" At this, she gaped and whipped her head around to gawk at her mentor, wondering just what she had missed when she wasn't paying attention. Honestly, she wouldn't put it past Tony to do something like that for a presentation like this. The main reason he had even agreed and relented to doing this was because Pepper told him it was Penny's first project they could have manufactured largely from SI, and he immediately jumped on to the idea of getting to boast about her and show her off.

"Oh god, he truly said that didn't he?" When she received a confirmation she could only manage a groan of slight annoyance but also fondness. "Jeez. We’ve had this whole father-daughter thing going back and forth, and the others usually joke around about me being his secret love child. Though some still believe I am…" Thor refused to believe she wasn't his friend's child. Natasha was convinced Penny was Tony's kid and they just didn't know it yet(and if Nat said it then it  _ must _ be true). Rhodey still once in a while believed she was a female clone of Mr. Stark, and that she just couldn't tell him it was so for liability reasons.

Harry chuckled at her answer and straightened his tie naturally, "So, is this your first project? I don't think I've heard of you from these things before."

"It's the first being manufactured by a company. Mr. Stark just really wanted to do this to gloat about me to a crowd, and I’m only attending as an excuse to wear this dress." She only was here for the dress. If not for the red fabric she was wearing, she would have opted for telling Tony and Pepper she was sick and then just marathoned Star Wars until morning.

Harry looked at her outfit and she took easy notice to how his eyes lingered longer than they both knew they needed to. "It certainly is beautiful on you. I'm just thankful I got to see it on an even prettier young lady~"

...Did he just  _ flirt _ with her?

"I should thank Stark personally once he's done. It's not everyday one of the rich guys brings around someone who's not only my age, but cute as well. If not for this, I would have rather left and pretended to have dropped off the face of the earth. Guess I get to look at a beautiful woman instead, hmm?"

OMG he was flirting with her and he wasn't even trying to be subtle about it! He even called her a woman and young lady! Penny was used to receiving compliments from her now extended family, but this was new territory.

Sure, Ned or MJ would once in a while give her sweet compliments, but not to this extent of trying to make her red as a tomato. This was coming from a handsome young man whom she barely knew, and yet she felt so welcoming to his obvious advancements.

Smiling softly, Penny looked back down to her folded hands that were now engulfed by the poofs of cloth. As if sensing her shyness. Harry leaned his head down a bit and cocked it to the side, wishing to still see her eyes.

"Now that won’t do; I want to see those pretty orbs for as long as possible, you know? They're gorgeous, just like the rest of you." Often having believed her eyes were rather plain with their chocolate brown color, it was sweet hearing him say he wished to see them linger. Not wishing to throw him off his game. she obliged him and looked up. Her smile grew bit by bit while his own widened exceptionally. "There they are! Not sure which is my favourite anymore- your eyes, your smile… Hmm, perhaps it’s your voice?"

She giggled for a moment, to which he sighed blissfully. "Definitely your voice. And that little giggle just now can put angels to shame, I swear."

Their conversation carried on until Tony finished his presentation, them talking mostly having just consisted of his flirting with her nonstop. However, as soon as Tony spotted them, the joyful encounter came to a temporary halt as her father figure walked up behind her and glared down to the male in front of his mentee.

"What's this? All the young people are rallying together? Not talking about something inappropriate, are you?" He used a joking manner, but both teens got the hint that he wanted to stop anything from happening. Sadly for Mr. Stark, he was about 15 minutes too late to prevent her from giving Harry her phone number, and was about 20 minutes too late to prevent Harry from asking her out for dinner sometime soon.

Rolling her eyes, Penny pat his left hand which rested protectively on her shoulder. "Relax, Mr. Stark. Harry and I were just talking about science." It wasn't a lie. They were talking about biology. Specifically; Harry had just been saying how impossible it should be for anyone to be born so perfectly and flawlessly, and yet he was proven wrong just by lying his eyes on her. See? Science.

Tony didn't buy it though, narrowing his eyes towards the boy who had yet to let go of Pennys hand, which he had kissed at any given opportunity. "Oh? So making googly eyes and kissing hands counts as science nowadays? What curriculum does school put it under; Sex Ed, or Anatomy? If one of you dares say it’s Chemistry, I'm buying out the school board to redo all of your curriculums." He swatted at Harry's hand making him pull it back before contact, followed by Tony retaking his seat.

When he sat down, he quickly took notice of the spacing between the seats and quickly pulled Penny's seat back into equal distance, before deciding last minute that he'd rather her be even farther and pulled her chair even closer to his own. Penny couldn't help but roll her eyes as her mentor shot a smirk towards Harry, as if he had won some type of battle.

For the next hour, Penny found she wasn't able to speak a word back to Harry without Tony answering first, only allowing her to speak to himself. It was clear to anyone who could see her face that she was rather annoyed by it, but they could all also see the fondness hidden behind it. She knew that he was only being protective and she would relent to him having this chance to show it. Besides; she and Harry would be alone when they went out for dinner sometime this week. Tony wouldn't even know of it so he wouldn't be able to interrupt.

After the hour had passed, a man took his place standing behind Harry, patting his shoulder happily. "There you are, son. Ah! Good to see you again, Stark old pal."

Penny froze. 

Norman Osborn. Harry was his  _ son _ . She had just agreed to go out for dinner with Harry flippin’ Osborn.

That  _ also _ explained why Mr. Stark had been so annoyed with their closeness, and didn't truly want them to talk. She kind of understood though; it was Oscorp that had created the spider that had mutated her, so she always had a bit of anxiety when it came to dealing with it. Sitting there now seemed a little more tedious then she had first expected.

Tony didn't hold back the sarcasm in his smile, "Norman! So nice of you to finally show your face! You wouldn't mind finally collecting your son, would you? He's been eyeing my intern in ways I'd rather didn't exist." Penny huffed a bit in annoyance and reached out towards Harry, who quickly caught on and again latched his hand with her own, much to Tony's dismay and grievance.

Harry held her enclosed hand up to his face, smiling innocently, "Whatever could you mean, sir? If anything, I'd say and hope my advances are welcome~"

Tony scowled, meanwhile Norman just looked confused at the interaction before it suddenly all clicked together. He frowned for a moment before glancing at his watch. "I'm afraid we do need to go, Harry. The company needs me back at Oscorp to go over a briefing with some of our chemists, and I'd rather not be late."

Tony smiled once more triumphantly, followed by a pout from the young man holding her hand. Harry kissed her knuckles once more as he came to a stand, sending her one last loving smile. "See you soon, Lucky Penny."

As he walked off after his father into the crowd, Penny was hit with a sudden emotion that overflowed her mind. She couldn't help the burning need to get up herself when she lost sight of him, and the longing she was left with was almost too much to bear. The kiss to her knuckles was meant as a final parting until they could call later that night, but it only made her wish to run after him before he left the area.

Unable to stop herself, Penny came to a quick stand and gave her mentor an apologetic smile, "I'll be right back, okay? I need to find wherever the restroom is. I'll be back in a moment, Dad!"

She had been waiting so long to find the right moment to call him such, and she knew she would later regret using it against him now, but she needed him to be able to let her go at the moment.

When Tony froze in his seat, barely even reacting to her rushing after Harry into the crowd, Penny couldn't help but smile at the first relationship she had sealed for the night. The second was about to be sealed as well in a moment if she could make it in time. Thankfully, Harry had only made it as far as the doors when she caught up to him, his father being farther ahead outside.

"Harry!"

The gentleman turned her way and smiled brightly at seeing her rush towards him. "Well isn't this every fantasy a man could dream of; a beautiful woman running after him!" She smiled as well as she kept her stride up to him. She was certain now about her first question when this whole night began.

_ How could two people fall in love so quickly and decide to throw everything to the wind? _

She now understood why Juliet had been so willing. Perhaps it was also due to her having been overly sheltered- but the appearance of Romeo had been a blessing by angels.

Penny now knew what that was like.

As she approached Harry, she didn't utter a word as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his own.

Was she a hypocrite for just earlier that night complaining about the insanity of kissing a stranger? Yes. Did she regret it though? Anyone could see the answer was no. She also didn't regret doing it at the wide open doors, where photographers outside watched excitedly and took enough pictures to fill the Daily Bugles headline until she graduated.

At least the pictures would be nice. Especially as Harry's own arms slid around her body.

With one hand holding her hip and the other brushing up and down her open back, Harry hadn't waited over a second into the kiss before pressing back to her. She wasn't the only one who had been waiting for this. Harry was absolutely thrilled with her actions as he pulled her flush against himself, almost purposefully giving the cameras a perfect view of their joining.

Mr. Stark was  _ so _ going to ground her from patrol for this.


End file.
